Cardboard Boxes and Brotherly Bonding
by Insert Witty Username
Summary: Kurt and Finn are left to finish packing up the house before they move. Fun and fluff ensue!


**A/N Hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Unfortunately, Glee does not belong to me!**

* * *

><p>"Finn, can I ask you a personal question?" Kurt asked, returning to his room.<p>

"Shoot little bro!" Finn replied happily.

"Why, in the name of Gaga, are you sitting in a cardboard box?"

Finn grinned up at his stepbrother who was standing in the doorway. One hand was carefully placed on his hip, a roll of tape on his wrist like a bracelet. The boys had been left to pack up their rooms while Burt and Carole finished up the paperwork for the new house. Kurt was almost finished packing, and was sealing and marking each cardboard box accordingly. Finn on the other hand had spent the afternoon in his room playing video games from the large cardboard box he was now seated in. He had moved to Kurt's room after he died on level 15.

"It's comfy?"

"In hindsight, it seems like a silly question." Kurt replied, trying to conceal the smile on his face. He finished sealing a box labeled "Vogue" and stood up, stretching. "Dinner? Then we'll tackle the spare room!"

"Yessir!" Finn shouted, standing quickly, and saluting. Kurt rolled his eyes and led the way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later, the boys made the trek upstairs to the spare room. Much of the stuff had already been packed up and put into storage before the move, so there wasn't much to do. A few cardboard boxes had been left in the room for the remaining things.<p>

"Aw man, look at this one!" Finn proclaimed, grabbing a small box, and placing it on his head. "I look like a robot!" With that, he began stomping around the room making beeping noises every so often.

"Wow, good going Finn! With skills like that you could be an extra in the next Transformers movie!"

"You really think s- OW!"

Kurt heard a loud bang and spun around to find the source of the noise. Finn was stood next to the open door holding his head.

"Finn, are you okay?"

He slowly took the cardboard box off his head.

"Yeah, I think so, I just walked into the door..." He whined, rubbing his forehead.

"Sit down, I'll go get some ice." Finn did as he was told, and took a seat at the piano that was left standing in the almost empty room.

Kurt returned quickly with ice wrapped in a tea towel, and placed it carefully on Finn's head.

"Ouch, man that hurts!" Finn complained, pulling away from the ice.

"Don't tell me the quarterback is afraid of some ice?" Kurt teased, handing Finn the ice, and sitting beside him at the piano. He placed his hands carefully on the keys, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Do we have a box big enough for this?"

Kurt snorted, he opened his eyes and smiled at Finn. "No, but that'd make a pretty cool gaming seat, wouldn't it?" Finn nodded his approval, immediately regretted doing so, and pressed the ice gently to his forehead.

"It's not coming with us. It's old, and probably wouldn't survive the move. Anyway, I hardly ever play anymore."

"But it's your mom's! You can't just get rid of it!"

"We're not getting rid of it, it's staying with the house, along with the dresser, and many, many memories." He took a deep breath, and stood up, busying himself with packing up the remainder of his sheet music from Glee practice.

Finn left the room to dispose of the ice, and returned several minutes later with two cups.

"You okay?"

Kurt jumped.

"Sorry, didn't hear you come back in." His eyes seemed a little red, and his voice sounded shaky, and although Finn wasn't the smartest button in the box, he knew what Kurt was going through.

"Lady chat?" He asked Kurt, holding out a cup of hot milk.

"Finn, it's..." he checked his watch. "Holy crap, it's 8.30! We are way behind!"  
>"At least you have your room packed!" Finn snorted, before leading Kurt into his room which was still intact, apart from a few large boxes in the middle of the room.<p>

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurt smiled, as Finn climbed into one of the boxes.

"I dunno, usually I'm really organised and tidy." Finn replied with a smile.

Kurt laughed, and perched precariously on the edge of Finn's bed.

"Seriously though bro, how are you feeling about the move? Why are you leaving your mom's stuff behind"

"I've held on to them for long enough. I don't need a dresser or a piano to remember my mom, just like you didn't need a chair to remember your dad! This is our new life Finn, and we'll always have our memories from our past lives, but we need to make some of our own too!"

"Wise words Mister Hummel!" Finn replied raising his cup.

Kurt stood up and pulled another cardboard box over if front of Finn's. He sat in it, before jumping.

"Finn, there's a pillow in here. And a quilt. Did you sleep in here?"

"I may have napped. But seriously dude, how comfy is it?"

"Ok, I'll give you this one Finn Hudson, it is more comfortable than I thought."

Finn did a little victory dance in his cardboard box before rocking himself over to place his cup on his desk. Unfortunately, he overshot the mark and tipped himself over. Kurt immediately burst out laughing, and soon tears were rolling down both boys faces. It took Finn almost ten minutes to calm down and pull himself upright again.

Kurt breathed in to calm himself, and he turned back to Finn. "How are you feeling about the move?"

"I can't wait! It's gonna be so awesome! Although, I am gonna miss these cardboard boxes... Can we keep these?" Finn began to rock himself back and forward again, restarting Kurt's hysterics.

All packing was forgotten about that night. The boys set about making an obstacle course with the boxes, and creating all sorts of cardboard box based games. They ended the night by building up the boxes around their two makeshift box beds and telling ghost stories.

* * *

><p>The next thing Finn was aware of was a bright flash.<p>

He jumped up to see his mother smiling down at him, camera in hand. Burt was behind her, shaking with silent laughter.

He sleepily rubbed his eyes and sat up, remembering the activities of the night, and smiling.

"Hey sleepy" Carole said softly, stroking his hair softly. He yawned.

"Hey Mom, where's Ku-" Before he could finish his sentence, he spotted his stepbrother, and suddenly realised why Burt was laughing so hard.

Kurt was curled up in his cardboard box, hands gripping the quilt, and snoring lightly.

"Is he drooling on my quilt?" Finn asked quietly, trying his best not to laugh himself silly.

Burt nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Oh my God, this is precious." Finn took the camera from his mother and took several pictures, moving away quickly as Kurt began to stir.

"Oh, hi Dad, hi Carole."

Burt finally managed to contain his laughter.. "Hey kiddo, tired out?"

Kurt nodded and yawned.

"Okay, well, we're off to bed, early start in the morning. Goodnight boys!" Carole said, kissing both boys goodnight. Burt hugged them, and followed her out. No sooner than they had closed the door behind them than they both began to laugh.

Back in the room, Kurt had settled himself back into the box underneath the quilt.

"Night Finn."

Finn smiled and climbed back into his own "bed".

"Night little bro."


End file.
